Don't judge a book by its cover
by Countrychick14
Summary: Ally has not had a good life. Her mom was murdered about a year ago and her dad has been acting well different. Ally wants nothing more that to get out when she turns 18 but what happens when she tells her dad that? Austin's the new kid that just wants to move back to Miami. What happens when there paths just seem to keep crossing? Is Austin the hero she has been looking for?
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys! So this is a new fan fic that I can't seem to get out of my head. It's kind of different than the typical Austin and Ally fic. In this one Austin a huge nerd. I mean like he has big glasses and wears suspenders. He was in a commercial for the Muppets dressed like it. This chapter moves kind of fast but it's just to get more of a story base line. I hope you enjoy!* **

Ally's POV

Background: _"Get away from me." I said to Dallas. "I never want to talk to you again. You sick twisted person. How could you do this to me?!"_

"_Ally I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to do?!"_

"_You fucking cheated on me Dallas! And with Cassidy none of the less! My best fucking friend Dallas! Nothing can ever make up for this. Now turn around and walk away and never ever look back at me."_

_He did as I said and I went back into my house. My life has never been perfect but it's been getting worse and worse since I lost my mom last year. I watched her be killed and we never found her killers. Now this. He was the only person I could trust other than Trish and Cassidy. It looks like I should have never trusted two of them. _

_I called up Trish and told her everything. By the end she was out for blood. She and Cassidy never really did get along the best and now I'm pretty sure she never will. _

_I can't get that out of my head. My boyfriend with my best friend. Jesus that hurts. I loved him and she knew that._

***Monday at school***

"I will still go over there and pull her hair out. You know that right?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know but I just want to move on and forget about this."

"I understand but that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve it."

We walked to first period together and sat down. It wasn't even the beginning of the day and I wanted it to be over. I couldn't handle this.

After first, Trish and I were headed to our locker when this blonde haired boy with glasses ran into me.

"Jesus dude! Watch it!"

"Sorry I'm new here. I'm not sure where I'm going. Can one of you help me? I'm looking for the science room."

"It's down the hall to the left. First one on the right." Trish said to him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry again...umm…whats your name?"

"I'm Ally and this is Trish."

"Austin."

"Cool." I said as I walked away.

"Ally what is wrong with you? You were totally rude to Austin. He's new and was just lost."

"Sorry Trish. I'm just not in the mood to deal with people."

***After school***

When I got home I went to my room and sat down at my piano. I couldn't think of anything to write so I just tried to play the song I just wrote, double take. I had just gotten done when dad got home.

"Ally come down here now."

I ran down stairs to see what he wanted. "Why haven't you done the dishes yet?"

"Dad, I've only been home 15 minutes. Chill out. I'll do them now if that's what you want so badly."

"That's not the fucking point Allison. You didn't do them when you got home from school when I told you too!" Before I knew what was happening, his fist was hitting my face. Just another day at home.

"Go fuck yourself dad."

"Don't make me do it again Allison."

"My name is Ally. Don't call me Allisson."

"Do the fucking dishes you ungrateful bitch."

I went to the kitchen as I was told. I know what you're thinking, why does my dad hit me? Well it started back when my mom was murdered. He didn't know how to let out his anger and one day we got into a fight and he just hit me. I guess he enjoyed it or something? I don't know. At least I turn 18 in less than 2 months at semester and little does he know, but I am moving in with Trish whether he likes it or not.

Austin's POV

I got home after school and my mom was in the kitchen. "Hey hunny. How was your first day of school?"

"Horrible. I exadentily ran into this girl and she completely flipped on me and that was the only person that talked to me today other than Dez and he just showed me around the school and yet I was still able to get lost. Mom can we please move back to Miami? I just want my old life back. I don't care if you and dad got a divorce and we are closer to him. I hate it here. I want to go back."

"You have to make to semester. That's it. Then I will think about it."

"Mom please! Promise me we will move back at semester so I can graduate with the class I grew up with. It's where I belong."

"Fine. I promise we will move back at semester."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I ran over and gave her a hug.

I ran up to my room and layed down on my bed. I wish people wouldn't look at me so different. So I dress different and I have big glasses. At least I was being me and not a big fake.

That Ally chick though. I couldn't get her out of my mind. She didn't seem like the type of person that would act like that. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her.

Ally's POV

"Trish no. I am not going to talk to Dallas. He's an asshole and I don't ever want to even look at him." I said to her Tuesday morning at school.

"That's why you need to talk to him. Tell him how much he hurt you and how much of a douche he is."

"Trish I said no!"

She just rolled her eyes and walked away. Jeez that girl is determined, but there was no way in hell I would talk to him.

At lunch I decided to be alone and go to the music room and play the piano. It was my only stress reliever at this point in my life. I needed to get away.

I sat down and started playing Double Take.

"You know it would sound better if you sped it up"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing here."

"I asked first."

"Fine. I don't have any friends and this is the place I go to at lunch."

"Austin right?" he nodded his head. "Then Austin please stay out of my business and leave me alone. I'll leave if you want me too. But I have one question, why the music room?"

"Music is my only release."

I nodded my head and walked out the door. He was so weird.

***So what did you guys think?! Like I said before it moved fast but I promise it will get better. Austin plays a HUGE part later on. Right now it's going to be a bit more of Ally's story. I'm going to make the next few chapters fast just because the biggest part will be after Austin moves. I'm not going to make Austin and Ally best friends or even friends for a bit. They will be more like passing faces in the hallway and Austin will have to work for Ally. As you read Austin already kind of has a crush on Ally. So bare with me here and I swear it will get better. Be sure to review! Until next time, stay awesome!* **


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys! So I do want to clarify something important. Ally's birthday is just a couple days after semester, which is when Austin moves. This is a key thing to remember! I think I'm going to make the next chapter or two (including this one) the next two months just to move things along. Enjoy!***

Ally's POV

"Ally, it's been a month since the whole Dallas and Cassidy thing. You need to move on and quite moping around. There both together now. Funny how she thinks he will never cheat on her. Once a cheater always a cheater." Trish said to me.

"Why are we even at the mall right now Trish? You know I hate the mall and we have walked past the cell phone accessory cart four times now!"

"Fine where do you want to go?"

"Let's go get some ice cream."

"Fine. Let's go."

We walked down the street and went into the ice cream shop and sat down.

"What can I get for you guys?"

"Austin? I didn't know you worked here." Trish said. Great, just who I wanted to see.

"I just started a few days ago. I figured I should get some money before we move back to Miami."

"You're moving back to Miami? Why?" I asked.

"I don't like it here honestly. I lived in Miami all my life and it's hard moving here for senior year since I don't know anyone."

"Oh." I said back to him. I was glad he was moving. We wouldn't have a weird geeky new kid anymore.

"So what shall it be then?"

"Um fruity mint swirl for me and cookie dough for Trish."

"Hmmm sounds good. Be back in a jiffy."

He left and I looked at Trish. "Don't give me that look Ally."

"What look?"

"You can't judge a book by its cover!"

"I'm not! Okay maybe I am..." She just gave me her famous look. "He's just so weird. Come on look at him. Blonde hair, brown eyes, huge glasses, yet walks with a strut. Seriously Trish, has kind of weird."

"You have a point but you're a sucker for brown eyes."

"Here is your ice cream ladies. Anything else?"

"No were good." Trish said to him. He walked away and we ate our ice cream in silence. Well until Dallas and Cassidy walked in hand in hand. Seriously? Of all places?

"Don't pay attention to them Ally. He's not worth it."

I couldn't help but feel helpless. It still hut that he did that to me and is still with her. It's like I was nothing to him. I couldn't handle it. I told Trish good bye and left. I went and sat in my car in the parking lot and started crying my eyes out. Just then there was a knock on the window.

I rolled down the window and looked up. "Austin? What are you doing?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Totally fine."

"Ally what happened?"

"That's none of your god damn business."

"Okay. Sorry I asked."

I started the car and backed up. How could someone be so annoying and nosey?

I got home and went straight to my room. My dad loves it when I cry so he can just make me cry harder.

One month Ally. One month.

Austin's POV

One month Austin. One month.

I just kept telling myself that over and over as I walked back into the ice cream shop. I don't know what went down between Ally, Dallas, Cassidy, and Trish but I really wanted to find out.

I couldn't help but think of Ally crying in her car. God this town is fucked up. I'm so sick of the people hurting people and the small town rumors. I'm quite, but that doesn't mean I'm not listening. I'm not stupid.

After my shift I headed home. Ally still on my mind. I didn't understand why she's so mean to me or why she doesn't like me. Yes I know why I sound like a little kid, but I seriously wanted to know.

I walked into the house and mom was I the kitchen. "How was work honey?"

"Interesting."

"Really? How?"

"Well some people showed up from school and it got a little heated between them."

"High school. Best four years of your life my ass."

"Trust me I know."

I headed up to my room. God why can I not write a song?! I'm dying to do something original instead of a cover to post on YouTube. But I just can't write one.

I couldn't stop thinking of Ally. She didn't deserve whatever happened to her. I don't know why but I just wanted to help her and make her feel better. I just can't understand why I like someone that is so mean to me. I just can't help it.

Then the thought hit me.

Ally's POV

I was in my room when I finally reached to point of boredom that I got on YouTube. I love listening to people do covers of songs and hearing them makes it their own.

After about 3 hours of listening to covers I decided that this was my last one and I mean it this time. I by I mean it, I mean I've told myself that for the past hour and a half.

_This one looks interesting_, I thought to myself. So I clicked on it. I couldn't believe it. It was Austin, singing MY song. He took my song. I couldn't believe he did that. He was so nice, yet he did this. What an asshole.

The next day at school, everyone was singing the song. They all thought Austin wrote it. Not me. I decided to try and ignore it.

At lunch I went to the music room, slightly to clear my head, but mostly to try and catch Austin.

I sat down at the piano and started playing.

In only a couple minutes, someone walked in.

But it wasn't Austin.

***Don don don! Review and tell me who you think it is! Like have said before, I'm trying to get to the big point of the story! Skipping over parts and most of the parts I write are the encounters Austin and Ally have, mixed with a little of Ally drama. Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will have a big part. Please please please review! Until next time, stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey guys. I'm super sad that I only got one review last chapter! But here's chapter 3. Enjoy.***

Austin's POV

I decided not to go to the music room today. I didn't know why, but I just felt like I shouldn't. I went to the lunch room and sat down in the back corner by myself.

I pulled out my book and started reading. I got some funny looks from some people. They obviously didn't know who I was.

I had just put my book down and went to dump my tray when someone ran into me.

"Watch it nerd."

"Sorry."

They got up and went away. I seriously just need to leave and go to the music room, even if I felt like I shouldn't.

I had just reached the band room when I noticed the room was open and there was yelling coming from it.

Ally's POV

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"I needed to talk to you Ally. I saw you come in here."

"Well get the fuck out. I want nothing to do with you." I said to Dallas.

"Ally please just listen to me. I'm sorry. I miss you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I know I screwed it up but I just want you back."

"That will never happen. Now get the fuck out of my life."

"You stupid little bitch!" Before I knew what was happening he punched me acorss the face and I fell to the ground.

Austin's POV

I ran into the room and knocked Dallas to the ground and started punching him in the face. He tried to fight back but I was to strong for him.

When I was done I screamed in his face, "Now get the fuck you of here and never hit a girl. understand me? And if anyone asks, this never happened. Now get out!"

He got up and ran to the door. I walked over and helped Ally up and took her to sit down in the chairs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You didn't have to do that Austin."

"Yes I did. He needs to know that that's not okay. Why were you in here anyway?"

"I needed to talk to you. You stole my song."

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

She took out her phone and showed me a video of me singing.

"Oh. That would explain why I could write a good song for once…"

"Look I don't care just don't do it again. Ever. Or I will cut off your dick."

"Whoa there. Promise it wont happen again. I didn't mean too. I'll take it down right now."

"No it's okay just please don't do it again."

"I won't. You should get to class before the bell rings."

"Yeah I should. Thank you for that. But you didn't need to do that."

I helped her up and looked at where he hit her. She was starting to bruise. "Make sure you put some ice on that."

"I know what to do. Not the first time I've been hit."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Um nothing. See you later."

I watched her walk out of the room, but I just couldn't get what she said out of my mind. What does she mean by that?

***One month later***

Finally! I'm home! I mean my true home in Miami.

"Austin help me with these last few boxes please?"

"Sure Mom."

I walked out to the truck and grabbed a few boxes. That's when I noticed…

Ally's POV

I was finally 18 and able to move out! I had all my things packed and ready to go to Trish's house. I just had to get passed my dad. He wasn't going to be happy.

I went down stairs with all my stuff. Dad was in the kitchen. "And where might you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving dad. I'm going to live with Trish."

"How could you do this to me?! We've lost everything and now I'm losing you?! What did I do that was so horrible?!"

"You shouldn't even have to ask that question. After mom died you totally changed. You became A wall and you always got drunk and would beat me!"

"I never beat you. They were just love taps."

"Leaving a bruise on my for 5 weeks is not a love tap! It's abuse! I'm 18 now and you can't stop me. I'm leaving. Good bye."

"Oh no you're not. If you want abuse I will show you abuse." I turned to run away, but he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I fell to the floor and hit my head. Hard.

I still tried to get up but he just pushed me back down.

I cralled over to the doorway and grabbed the door panal and pulled myself closer to it.

"Youre not going anywhere unless I say you can you ungreatful bitch!"

I don't understand why my life was like this. I wasn't ungrateful, I didn't take anything for granted. My dad was just a dick.

"I'm going to leave at one point weather you like it or not. You can't stop me. I'm 18."

He punched me across the face. I knew that would bruise. I reached for the door handle.

"I swear to god if you even touch that door handle I will knock you out."

I reached and touched it. I grabbed me and through me into the living room. He came over and pulled my face up to his. "I gave you everything!" he started beating my head on the floor. I felt myself losing contusnes and then everything was black.

***There's chapter 3! What did you guys think? I really need some feedback to continue this story so I need 5 reveiws before I post another chapter! So please please please review! Until next time, stay awesome!***


End file.
